Die Belohnung
by Liesl Snake
Summary: Ohne Snape hätten sie den Krieg nie gewonnen! Harry war das sehr wohl bewusst... Aber wie konnte man sich da erkenntlich zeigen? Nach langem Überlegen bittet er Hermine um einen großen Gefallen... wie so eine Belohnung a'la Hermine wohl aussieht? ;) / Dreiteiler, nicht grundlos Rating M
1. Chapter 1

****_Hey ihr fleißigen (Schwarz)Leser :)  
_

_Jaja... ich weiß, ich weiß: Ich sollte mich lieber auf meine aktuelle Story konzentrieren und an der weiter schreiben... aber manchmal müssen eben auch andere Ideen abgetippt werden, bevor sie wieder aus meinem Kopf verschwinden ;) und so ist dieser Zwei-Teiler entstanden...  
_

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und die zu der Harry- Potter- Welt gehörenden Standorte stammen von J. . Ich hab mir nur kurz den Grimmauld Place gemietet, um meine Story, mit der ich kein Geld verdiene, dort spielen zu lassen ;)  
_

_Okee... folgendes noch, bevor ich euch auf meine Geschichte loslasse: Es ist mir bewusst, dass sich Harry Potter soetwas nie in seinem ganzen Leben ausdenken würde, also... solltet ihr mir das mitteilen wollen, lasst es lieber... ich kann nichts für meine Fantasien ;)  
_

_und jetzt wünsch ich viel Spaß  
_

_STORY IST AB 18!  
_

**Die Belohnung**

„Harry!"

„Hm?" Harry Potter schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah hinüber zu seiner langjährigen Freundin.

„Hör auf damit!", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Womit denn?"

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. Das ging jetzt schon die letzten Wochen so.

„Na... hör auf Professor Snape zu Tode zu starren!", zischte sie.

Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den Inhalt ihres Buches. Harry und Snape hatten seit dem Endkampf kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Im Grunde war es genau EIN Wort. Harry hatte dem Professor vor einer Woche die Hand gereicht und „Danke!" gesagt. Seiner Meinung nach war das genug. Und wenn es nach Snape ginge anscheinend auch.

Die meisten Ordensmitglieder haben sich in Harry's Haus am Grimmauld Place zurück gezogen, um vorerst mal dem ganzen Medienrummel zu entgehen.

Das erste Mal seit Jahren schien endlich Frieden in ihrer aller Mitte eingekehrt zu sein. Es war seltsam ruhig im ganzen Haus. Sogar Snape hielt sich mit seinen Kommentaren zurück. Und dennoch war er der einzige, der trotz Voldemorts Sturz immer noch mürrisch und verzwickt drein blickte. Also genauso wie immer.

Hermine spähte mit den Augen über den Rand ihres Buches. Harry's Blick lag immer noch stirnrunzelnd auf Snape. Dieser saß gegenüber der Bibliothek zusammen mit Remus Lupin und Arthur Weasley bei Kaffee und Kuchen in der Küche.

„Harry!", knurrte sie ungeduldig. Er war manchmal schlimmer als ein kleines Kind, das man ständig ermahnen muss nicht all zu auffällig auf seltsam aussehende Leute zu starren.

„Tschuldigung!", murmelte er ertappt und verschanzte sich wieder hinter seiner Quidditchzeitschrift.

Entnervt schlug Hermine ihre Lektüre zusammen und verschränkte die Arme.

„Harry James Potter! Wie alt bist du? Fünf? Was ist nur los mit dir? Seit Tagen starrst du Snape an, als müsstest du befürchten er schlägt dich, solltest du auch nur einen Moment weg sehen. Sei doch einfach froh, dass er am Leben ist und leb' das deine endlich weiter!"

Sie konnte Harry hinter seinem Heft seufzen hören, bevor er es beiseite legte und sich zu Hermine aufs Sofa setzte.

„Ich freu' mich ja für ihn... Wirklich! Nach all dem was er für uns getan hat, ist das das Mindeste!"

„Und wo liegt dann das Problem?" Hermine war verwirrt.

Wieder starrte Harry mit überlegenden Blicken zu dem schwarz gewandeten Tränkemeister im Nachbarzimmer.

„Ich würde ihn gerne für die letzten Jahre entschädigen.", meinte er schließlich schlicht, „Bloß... ich finde nichts, was das Gleiche an Wert, wie seine Aufopferung für den Orden, hätte.

Die Gryffindor war baff. Nicht nur, dass Harry sich über eine Gegenleistung für Snape's Mühen Gedanken gemacht hatte. Nein... Es war eher die Sache, dass SIE sein Handeln für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte.

Sie fühlte sich mies.

„Oh Harry! Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht!"

Auf einmal ruhten beider Blicke nachdenklich auf Snape, der sich immer unwohler fühlte in seiner Haut. Hermine plagten derweilen Gewissensbisse. Aber was könnte man ihrem Professor geben. Und noch besser: Was würde er annehmen?

Anscheinend wurde es Snape plötzlich zu dumm und er drehte sich suchend um. Sein Blick schien irgendwie verwirrt, aber Hermine und Harry sahen sofort weg und beschäftigten sich mit ihren Büchern, als Snape sie entdeckte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Hermine wie der Tränkeprofessor seine Brauen zusammenschob, bis sich eine Steile Falte zwischen ihnen bildete. Dann wandte er sich wieder um und lauschte den Ausführungen Arthurs über die Ereignisse im Ministerium.

„Was musst du auch so auffällig kucken?", grinste Harry und duckte sich unter dem Kissen weg, welches die junge Hexe ihm für diesen Kommentar um die Ohren hauen wollte.

„Zurück zum Thema. Hilfst du mir?", meinte der Weltenretter nun wieder ernst.

„Sicher doch!" Hermine überlegte. „Wie wäre es mit Gold? Das kann jeder brauchen. Snape könnte sich davon ein schickes Haus auf dem Land kaufen und..."

Sie stockte als sie den ist-nicht-dein-Ernst-Blick von Harry sah. Beleidigt verschränkte sie die Arme und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Bitte... dann mach du einen Vorschlag!"

„Naja... ich wüsste vielleicht was...", druckste Harry herum und wich Hermines Blicken aus. Diese hatte nun neugierig eine Augenbraue gehoben und wartete.

„Und?", fragte sie schließlich, als ihr Freund immer noch keine Anstalten machte weiter zu reden und stattdessen sinnlos die Ecken seiner Zeitschrift umknickte.

„Versprich mir vorher zu zuhören, ohne dass du mir den Kopf abreist! Danach sag ich dir wie ich mir deine Rolle dabei vorgestellt hab."

Hermines Augen verengten sich misstrauisch.

„Oookaaay!"

„Also... wie du ja sicher weißt, war und ist Snape sein ganzes Leben lang in meine Mum verliebt gewesen. Was soviel heißen muss, dass es keine andere Frau in seinem Leben gegeben hat."

Harry machte eine Pause und Hermine animierte ihn zum Weiterreden.

„Nun... da meine Mum ja logischer Weise mit meinem Dad zusammen kam und vorher nie irgendwas mit Snape hatte, hab ich mir mal so meine Gedanken gemacht, dass unser Professor ja dann eigentlich noch nie... Sex hatte."

Hermine hatte sich alles ruhig angehört und verwirrt von Harry's umeinander kreisenden Händen und seiner langsamen Stimme, wusste sie immer noch nicht worauf er genau hinaus wollte.

„Ich hab Remus da mal drauf angesprochen, da der ja damals dabei war. Und der konnte zwar nichts direktes sagen, aber er meinte, dass die Mädls damals einen großen Bogen um ihn gemacht hätten. Und auch in der Zeit, als er Lehrer bei uns war, sei ihm nichts in die Richtung aufgefallen..."

Hermine wurde immer verwirrter. Warum erzählte Harry ihr das? Was interessiert SIE Snapes Sex-Leben?

„Und wie kann ich jetzt dabei helfen?", fragte sie nun mehr als interessiert.

Das darauf folgende Genuschel, welches Harry hinter seiner Zeitschrift, die er übrigens verkehrt herum hielt, fabrizierte, war nicht zu verstehen. Mit einem Ruck wurde ihm die dann von Hermine aus den Händen gerissen und schwungvoll aus der Tür geschleudert.

Aus dem Raum gegenüber, starrten drei Paar Augen verwirrt auf das zerfledderte Heftchen im Gang.

Hermine hob auf Remus' fragenden Blick nur zuckend die Achseln. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an ihren schwarzhaarigen Gryffindorkollegen.

Harry redete leise, damit Snape auch ja nichts mitbekommen konnte, obwohl die Entfernung ziemlich groß war.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du vielleicht..." Er beugte sich geheimnisvoll zu Hermine und flüsterte ihr seinen Plan ins Ohr.

Alles was die drei erwachsenen Männer weiter mitbekamen war, dass Hermine Harry eine mächtige Ohrfeige gab und dann eilig und mit zorniger Mine die Treppen zum ersten Stock hinauf stampfte.

Arthur und Remus tauschten ratlose Blicke und Snape musste sich ein schadenfrohes Schmunzeln verkneifen. Recht so!

* * *

Ohhhh! Wie konnte Harry nur so gefühllos sein! Hatte er gerade ernsthaft von ihr verlangt Snape zu verführen? Sie sollte die Erlösung der Zauberwelt mit Sex belohnen?

Für wie billig hielt Harry sie?

Gut... sie war jetzt nicht gerade das Mauerblümchen, für das sie alle hielten. Und wer schon mit ihr zusammen war, der wusste wovon sie sprach. Sie ließ sich gerne verwöhnen oder streicheln, aber liebte es auch mal richtig hart ran genommen zu werden. Das kam auf den Typen an, mit dem sie gerade zusammen war.

Irgendwie war die ganze Idee von ihrem Freund bescheuert. Woher wussten sie, dass Snape überhaupt etwas als Gegenleistung für seine Taten im Krieg verlangte. Wenn wirklich würde er sich sicher auch mit etwas anderem zufrieden geben. Aber Sex?

Wenn er wirklich Jungfrau war, würde er es ohnehin ausschlagen... oder sie beide ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen, sollte Snape sie und Harry überhaupt anhören.

Hermine musste schmunzeln, als sie ein witziger Gedanke überfiel. Wahrscheinlich war Harry selber gerade von Ginny auf Sex-Entzug gestellt worden... Sonst würde dem nicht so was verrücktes einfallen. Allein die Tatsache, dass er sich Gedanken über diesen Teil von Snapes Leben gemacht hatte, war bei ihm als Junge doch recht seltsam.

Wobei es schon wirklich komisch war, dass Snape noch niemals... immerhin gibt es doch andere Möglichkeiten um seine Unschuld zu verlieren. Es muss ja nicht mal Liebe mit im Spiel sein. Hermine war der Ansicht, dass nur ein gewisser Grad an Vertrauen vorhanden sein musste. Denn um Spaß und Lust zu empfinden, brauchte es beim Vögeln keine Liebe.

Gut...okay... sicher wäre das erste Mal mit Liebesschwüren und Herzklopfen schöner. Aber wenn man auf das immer warten würde, würde man am Ende genauso enden wie... Snape eben.

Eine Weile lag Hermine noch auf ihrem Bett und grübelte nach. Dann klopfte es.

„Herein!"

Harry steckte zögernd seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt. Als die Hexe ihn erkannte, musste sie heftig loslachen. Auf der Wange des jungen Mannes war deutlich ein roter Handabdruck zu sehen.

„Haha! Sehr witzig... kann ich reinkommen?"

Hermine wischte sich Lachtränen weg und richtete sich im Bett auf.

„Aber sicher Harry!"

Harry setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett... Mit ein wenig Abstand.

„Tut mir leid Hermine!"

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue blickte ihm entgegen. Dann setzte er ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf und rutschte noch etwas weiter nach hinten, damit Hermine ja nicht auf die Idee kam, ihn nochmal zu schlagen.

„Ich hab nur mal mitbekommen, wie du und Ginny über Snape und Remus geredet habt. Du weißt schon. Die Vorzüge reiferer Männer und so n Zeug! Ihr... habt 'ne Liste gemacht!", zwinkerte er und Hermine musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen bei der Erinnerung an ihr Gespräch mit Ginny. Sie haben damals alle Vorzüge und Nachteile bei Remus und Professor Snape gewertet und mussten feststellen, dass eine Nacht mit einem von ihnen sicher heiß werden würde.

Aber nun da Hermine wusste, dass Snape wahrscheinlich noch nie eine Frau nackt gesehen hatte, würden sie gezwungen sein die Liste pro und contra nochmal zu überarbeiten.

Irgendwie hatte es die Gryffindor damals erregt, als sie sich vorstellte Fesselspielchen mit Snape zu betreiben. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, erregte es sie immer noch.

„Na komm schon Hermine... Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich auf Snape stehst!", bohrte Harry und wackelte bedeutungsschwanger mit den Brauen, „Und er verdient nur das Beste!"

„So weißt du das also!" Nun musste Hermine wirklich grinsen, was Harry ein Lachen entlockte.

Er sah gut aus, wenn er lachte. Das hat er in der Zeit vor dem Endkampf weniger oft getan. Es stand ihm. Schade dass er mit Ginny zusammen war. Sonst würde sie ihn am Liebsten gleich hier auf dem Bett vernaschen. Oh Hermine! Was denkst du nur... das ist Harry!

Aber nun zurück zum eigentlichen Thema: Snape!

Hermine wusste, dass diese ganze Aktion mit Sicherheit nach hinten los gehen würde. Aber sie liebte die Herausforderung. Und sie brauchte Beschäftigung. Es war eindeutig zu langweilig hier.

„Ich machs!", sagte sie nur und Harry sah sie erst mal nur verdutzt an.

„Ernst jetzt?", fragte er sie dann mit einem breiten Grinsen, um auch wirklich sicher zu gehen.

„Ja! ...Und Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Du bist ein miserabler Zuhälter!", lachte Hermine und zog ihrem besten Freund das Kopfkissen über den Kopf.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermine hatte sich so ihre Gedanken gemacht, wie sie an die Sache ran gehen sollte. Sie beschloss Snape nicht direkt darauf anzusprechen, dass sie und Harry beschlossen hatten, ihn für seine jahrelange, lebensbedrohliche Spionage zu entschädigen. Er würde hundertprozentig denken irgendetwas hätte von unseren Gehirnen Besitz ergriffen und dann würde er uns in magischen Seilen gewickelt zu Madam Pomfrey zerren...

Okay... das war vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Aber Hermine wollte auf jeden Fall ihre Neugier auf Snape stillen, oder weiter ausbauen, je nachdem, wie sich ihr Zielobjekt anstellen würde.

Der Zeitpunkt war perfekt. Der ganze Orden war außer Haus. Im Ministerium wurde ein Ball ihnen zuehren veranstaltet und alle hatten sich fein raus geputzt. Snape, genauso Menschenscheu wie eh und je, hatte sich gegen Molly Weasleys Drängen hinweg gesetzt und standhaft darauf beharrt im Hauptquartier zu bleiben.

Eigentlich kam das ja nicht unerwartet, aber so musste Hermine Kopfschmerzen vortäuschen, um ebenfalls hier bleiben zu können.

Kritisch beobachtete Hermine sich im Spiegel und drehte sich spielerisch in ihrem blassgrünen Trägerkleid. Sie wollte nicht aussehen wie eine der leichten Mädchen aus der Nockturngasse. Aber sie wollte auch ihren Spaß haben und was sagte Ginny immer: Frau soll nicht mit Reizen geizen. Somit richtete Hermine noch ihren Ausschnitt und Busen, bis alles auf dem richtigen Platz saß.

Wenn Snape darauf nicht anspringen würde, wusste sie auch nicht. Sie überlegte, ob sie Highheels tragen sollte, um das Ganze noch abzurunden. Hermine wägte abschätzend ihren Kopf hin und her, sodass ihre Locken hin und her sprangen.

„Nee... too much!", beschloss sie schließlich und entschied barfuß zu bleiben.

Noch einmal schnell die Haare durch gewuschelt, damit sie besonders wild aussahen und rasch aus der Tür geschlüpft. Leise schlich sie die Treppe hinunter und wagte einen heimlichen Blick in die Bibliothek, um sicher zu gehen, dass Snape immer noch in seinem Buch vertieft war.

Sie hatte heute, nachdem alle gegangen waren, extra mit einem Zauberspruch die Temperatur im ganzen Haus um einige Grad höher geschraubt. Aus diesem Grund saß Snape nun auch ohne seine schwere schwarze Robe in dem großen Sessel. Sein weißes Baumwollhemd war zwei Knöpfe geöffnet und er trug seine üblichen Stoffhosen und die schweren Stiefel.

Hermine grinste in sich hinein, wenn sie wollte, konnte sie ein richtiges Biest sein. Plötzlich bewegte sich Snape und strich sich mit einer, wie die Hexe fand, ziemlich sexy Geste die vorgefallenen, dunklen Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief.

Das versprach ein ereignisreicher Abend zu werden. Wenn alles gut ging, sollte sie sich irgendetwas für Harry ausdenken, um ihm für diese einmalige Chance zu danken.

Eilig schlich sie wieder die Stufen nach oben und achtete peinlichst darauf auch ja keine Geräusche zu machen. Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern und eilte die Treppe wieder hinunter, in der gewöhnlichen Lautstärke versteht sich. Snape sollte hören, wie sie herunter kam.

Lässig stellte sie sich in die Tür und spielte hinter ihrem Rücken mit ihrem offenen Haar. Snape sah auf, als sie sich räusperte.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob sie nicht auch etwas trinken wollen?", fragte Hermine, ohne irgendeine Anzüglichkeit in ihre Worte zu legen.

Nur nichts überstürzen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister runzelte kurz die Stirn.

Na starker Mann? Gefällt dir, was du siehst?

Hermine musste sich stark zurück halten, um nicht kokett mit einem Auge zu zwinkern. Sie hatte wirklich Spaß.

„Und?", hackte sie noch einmal nach.

„Es müsste noch eine offene Flasche Rotwein in der Küche stehen!", antwortete er schlicht und verschanzte sich wieder hinter seinem Buch.

Schwungvoll drehte sich Hermine um und machte sich auf in die Küche. So bemerkte sie nicht mehr, dass Snape ihr heimlich hinterher sah und mit wohlwollenden Blicken ihren Hüftschwung in Augenschein nahm.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay! Hi erstmal an alle, die noch gewartet haben, dass es hier weiter geht!... und für die eingeangen Reviews;)  
_

_Ich hatte irgendwann echt ne Blockade und die hat sich nicht wirklich aufgehoben, also hat es um einiges länger gedauert mit dem Chap, als beabsichtigt..._

_Zur entschädigung wird es noch einen DRITTEN TEIL geben und ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, wenn ihr hier weiter lest ;)  
_

_viel Spaß wünsch ich euch_

**Die Belohnung Teil II**

Es war unglaublich. Was bezweckte Miss Granger nur damit, einfach in einem solchen Kleid hier herein zu schneien. Er hatte sich ja noch nie etwas aus anderen Frauen, außer Lily, gemacht und kaum war der Krieg zu Ende, kaum musste er niemandem mehr etwas vorspielen, machte ihm ein knackiger, runder Po ganz wild auf ein Abenteuer. Schon seit Wochen beobachtete er die junge Hexe.

Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder war es wirklich ziemlich heiß hier drinnen? Das konnte doch nicht war sein... Miss Granger war doch immer nur diese kleine, nervtötende Gryffindorgöre... Potters Freundin eben. Als nichts anderes sollte er sie auch weiterhin sehen... oder hatte das zumindest vor. Bis jetzt! Was fiel ihr ein, plötzlich mit einem solchen Kleid und dieser weiblichen Ausstrahlung vor seiner Nase herum zu tanzen. Er kam sich vor wie ein Teenager, der beim Anblick eines prallen Dekolletees zu Sabbern begann.

Über sich selbst verärgert schüttelte er den Kopf. Das kam ihm gerade noch in den Kessel. Irgendwelche Weiber-Geschichten... Pah... Er hatte den Frauen seit seiner Pubertät abgeschworen, keinen Grund sein - nun glücklicherweise so ruhiges - Leben aufzugeben.

Als Hermine zehn Minuten später immer noch nicht zurück war, legte er skeptisch sein Buch beiseite. Er verbrachte noch weitere zwei Minuten mit Grübeln, bis er sich schließlich auf den Weg machte, um die junge Hexe, mit dem kecken Hüftschwung, zu suchen. Was konnte da nur so lange dauern?

Er überquerte den Gang und betrat die Küche. Auf dem Tisch lag ein silbernes Tablett mit selbstgemachten Häppchen und der verlangten, offenen Flasche Rotwein. Darum hatte es so lange gedauert, dachte sich der Zauberer noch und suchte die Küche weiter nach Miss Granger ab.

Seine Augen erfassten sie! Severus musste stark schlucken, denn was sich da vor ihm abspielte, machte die verdammte Hitze hier im Haus nicht gerade erträglicher:

Hermine stand auf Zehenspitzen und streckte sich mit ausgefahrenem Arm, bis hoch zum obersten Regal, über den Rand der Arbeitsfläche. Dabei war ihr das kurze Sommerkleid aufreizend über den halben Po gerutscht.

Der Zauberer blickte wie gebannt auf die weißen Backen, die unter dem grünen Stoff hervor lugten und ihn einzuladen schienen, einfach mal die Hände drum zu legen. Ihre leisen, stöhnenden Laute der Anstrengung, zogen sich quer durch den Raum und schließlich auch durch seine Lenden.

Severus musste sich schon sehr zusammenreißen, um diese Wildkatze nicht einfach an sich zu ziehen. Stattdessen räusperte er sich vernehmlich und brachte sie so dazu, überrascht zusammen zu zucken. Nachdem er sich momentan selbst nicht verstand, gab ihm die Tatsache, dass er sich immer noch so gut anschleichen konnte, wie früher, etwas Sicherheit. Er wollte sich und seine spätpupertären Hormonschwankungen schließlich nicht vor seiner Schülerin preis geben.

„Oh... Professor! Währen Sie vielleicht so freundlich mir die Weingläser runter zu holen?", fragte Hermine mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln, „Ich komm einfach nicht ran."

Es entging ihm nicht, dass sie ihr Kleid unter den Brüsten in einer fast nebensächlichen Bewegung straffte. Ihre Augen hängten sich in die seinen. Merlin! Was war heute nur mit ihm los?

Ohne die Miene zu verziehen, tat er der Hexe den Gefallen, ging zu ihr, streckte seinen Arm mit Leichtigkeit aus und hielt ihr Sekunden später besagte Gläser entgegen. Hermine kam ihm einen unnötigen Schritt näher – zu nahe für seine momentane Gemütsverfassung - und langte danach. Doch anstatt ihm die Gläser einfach aus seinen Händen zu nehmen, strich sie langsam mit ihren zarten Fingern an Snapes Handrücken entlang.

Erschrocken, ob der plötzlichen und ungewohnten Berührung, die ihn wie ein Blitz durchfuhr, zuckte Severus zurück. Er ließ die Gläser fallen, die Hermine jedoch reflexartig und etwas ungeschickt wieder auffing.

„Huch!" Sie musste sich ein wildes Kichern verkneifen, besann sich aber gleich wieder ihres eigentlichen Vorhabens.

So hob sie den Kopf und lächelte unschuldig zu Snape hinauf.

„Was sind wir heute schreckhaft.", stellte sie flirtend in den Raum und beobachtete geduldig den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck des Zauberers.

Sie konnte sein Herz bis zu sich schlagen fühlen. Ob es nun von seiner heftigen Reaktion auf ihrer Berührung herrührte, oder der unverschämten Art, in der sie sich ihm offensichtlich näherte, wusste er wahrscheinlich selbst nicht.

Sich zusammenreißend straffte Snape die Schultern und schluckte, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Was ist mit Ihren Kopfschmerzen?", wechselte er geschwind das Thema.

Lässig winkte Hermine ab, nachdem sie die Gläser zu den Häppchen und dem Wein auf das Tablett gestellt hatte.

„Ach das... nicht der Rede wert!", meinte sie, „Ich werd's überleben. Aber vielleicht hätten Sie etwas für mich, das die Schmerzen erträglicher macht?"

Snape schien nachzudenken und Hermine versuchte ihre Unschuldige Miene bei zu halten. Immerhin durfte sie nichts überstürzen. Vielleicht halfen ihre imaginären Kopfschmerzen ihren verkrampft und steif vor ihr stehenden Professor etwas zu lockern.

„Ich müsste eine Salbe dabei haben.", überlegte er laut mit nachdenklichem Blick. „Wenn Sie hier warten, hole ich sie schnell..."

Oh nein... so nicht mein Lieber, dachte die Hexe hinterhältig, jetzt lass ich dich nirgends mehr alleine hin.

„Machen Sie sich keine Umstände, Sir... ich wollte eh wieder nach oben gehen. Wenn sie mir sagen, wo ich die Salbe finden kann, kann ich sie mir selbst holen.", bot sie an, in dem Wissen, dass er sie nie an seine Sachen lassen würde. Oh... wie zweideutig das klang! Wunderbar...

„Nein ich... komme lieber mit!", beharrte Snape und ging Hermine, die das Tablett in ihren Händen balancierte, voraus.

Snapes Zimmer lag zwei Räume weiter, gegenüber von Hermines. Sie schaffte es, ohne das er etwas dagegen unternahm, mitsamt Essen und Trinken in sein Zimmer zu schlüpfen. Während der Zauberer sich über seinen Koffer beugte und nach der Salbe kramte, stellte Hermine das Tablett auf die Kommode neben dem Bett und sah sich im Zimmer um.

Während ihr eigenes Zimmer total chaotisch aussah, war hier alles ordentlich an seinem Platz. Keine privaten Dinge zierten die Regale. Nur verstaubte Bücher und auf dem Schreibtisch Pergament, Feder und Tinte. Hermine setzte sich auf das weiche Bettende, stützte sich nach hinten ab und überschlug die Beine, sodass ihr Kleid etwas mehr Bein frei gab als vorher.

Begehrlich betrachtete sie Snapes Kehrseite. Ihr gefiel die Idee, ihn zu verführen, von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser.

„Irgendwo hier müsste doch...", murmelte er vor sich hin und hob ein paar Hemden aus dem Koffer, dann kam eine Hose zum Vorschein und als Snape sogar seine Unterwäsche beiseite legte, musste sich Hermine stark auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen.

Als sie sich dann trotzdem räusperte, fuhr der Zauberer erschrocken herum.

„Ich dachte, Sie würden draußen warten. Ich habe Sie nicht herein... gebeten!", gaffte er scharf, kam jedoch ins stocken und musste einmal kräftig schlucken, als Hermine ihre überschlagenen Beine löste und sie verrucht etwas auseinander stellte.

Sie beobachtete wie sein Adamsapfel hüpfte und sein Gesichtsausdruck von überrascht und wütend zu verwirrt und... konnte das sein... ja... seine Augen glänzten begehrlich und fixierten sie. Hermine beschloss ihm einfach einen kleinen Stoß in die richtige Richtung zu geben.

So legte sie den Kopf ein bisschen schräg und meinte: „Ich glaube ich kenne noch ein anderes Mittel gegen Kopfschmerzen!"

Snape drehte sich währenddessen stockend um und räumte ungewohnt verlegen seine Kleidung wieder in seinen Reisekoffer.

„Dann sollten Sie besser das nehmen. Ich fürchte ich hab meine Tränke nicht mit zum Grimmauld Place genommen."

„Wenn Sie das sagen... Aber ich fürchte, ich werde ihre Hilfe benötigen!", flirtete sie weiter mit ihm.

Der Zauberer stand nun wieder vor ihr, die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt und fixierte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Als er keine Anstalten machte darauf einzugehen, stand sie flink auf und überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Sie beschloss ihn nicht zu verschrecken, sonst wäre alle Mühe umsonst gewesen und er würde sie womöglich noch aus seinem Zimmer schmeißen. Auch wenn sie sich fragte, warum er das nicht schon lange getan hatte.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie und deutete dabei auf seine verschränkten Arme.

Sie fing den prüfenden Blick seiner Augen ein und hielt ihm problemlos stand. Erst jetzt, da sie so nah vor ihm stand, bemerkte sie, dass seine tiefschwarzen Onyxe träge glänzten, als versuchten sie tiefer zu blicken. Das er ihr gegenüber misstrauisch war, war offensichtlich. Hermine hoffte dieses Misstrauen bald ins Gegenteil verwandeln zu können.

Er verneinte dennoch nicht und das sah sie als Einladung dazu seine verkrampften Arme mit ein wenig Druck auseinander zu ziehen, ohne seine Augen mit den ihren zu verlassen. Er leistete auch keinen Widerstand, als sie seine Hände in ihren Nacken führte und sie auf ihrem Hinterkopf ablegte.

„Soll ich...", Snape räusperte sich, da seine Stimme zu versagen drohte. Zu groß war die Verlockung, die sich ihm so bereitwillig anbot. Oh, Severus, wirst du auf deine Tage etwa noch zu einem schmalzigen Trottel?

„Soll ich jetzt etwa ihren Privatmasseur spielen, Miss Granger?", fragte er dann bemüht gefasst, aber Hermine spürte sein Zögern in den massierenden Händen an ihrem Hinterkopf. Trotz seiner Worte, machte er keine Anstalten sein Tun zu beenden.

Genießend schloss die Hexe ihre Augen und seufzte wohlig. Als sie seinen verzweifelten Blick hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern erahnte, musste sie ein Grinsen verkneifen. Seine fähigen Finger, die so beruhigend gleichmäßig sanfte Kreise zogen, konnten ihr auf jeden Fall noch mehr versprechen, dachte sie sich und vergaß, ganz in verzückenden (Vor-)Stellungen versunken, das sie ihm noch eine Antwort schuldig war.

Severus wartete auf ihre Reaktion und war mehr als erstaunt, dass sie sich seinen Berührungen genussvoll entgegen lehnte. Vom Übermut gepackt und in ihrer eindeutigen Einladung gestärkt, handelte sein Körper, ohne vorher seinen Verstand um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Langsam dirigierte er sie so zum Bett direkt hinter ihr.

Sollte er das hier ausnutzen und seinen seltsamen Empfindungen nachgeben? Es kam ihm so komisch und unwirklich vor. Verdammt... Sie war seine Schülerin!... Ja genau: WAR! Nutz' es aus, dass ihr allein seid. Genieße das, was du all die Jahre willentlich entbehrt hast, lockte ihn eine innere Stimme und als wolle Hermine ihm die Entscheidung erleichtern, drückte sie sich vorsichtig, aber bestimmt an ihn und schlang endlich ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Na los, drängte ihn die Stimme, nimm sie dir. Sollte sie dich hinterher auslachen, kannst du sie immer noch obliviaten.

In dem Augenblick öffnete Hermine ihre Augen und blickte ihn mit leidenschaftlich verdunkelten Augen entgegen. Er musste schlucken und stoppte seine Massage. So langsam dämmerte ihm, dass sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit keine Kopfschmerzen hatte. Sie spielte mit ihm. Wollte sie ihn nur um den Finger wickeln? Ihn? Was hatte er an sich, dass sie sich für ihn interessieren würde?

Diesen verwirrenden Moment nutzte die Hexe aus und drückte sich noch intensiver an ihn, sodass die deutliche Wölbung seiner Hose von ihr unmöglich unbemerkt bleiben konnte. Ehe er etwas dagegen tun konnte, entschlüpfte ihm ein leiser sehnsüchtiger Laut, der mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit aus tieferen Regionen kommen musste. Dann lagen ihre Lippen endlich auf den seinen.

Plötzlich war es ihm egal, warum sie sich gerade ihn für ihre Spielchen ausgewählt hatte. Es war ihm egal, dass er keine weiteren Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet besaß (wenn er sich geschickt genug anstellte, würde sie es nicht bemerken) und es war ihm verdammt noch mal mehr als egal, dass sie seine Schülerin gewesen war. In diesem Moment spürte er nur eine Frau, die ihre Brüste aufreizend an seinen Brustkorb drückte und deren Becken sich gegen seine mehr als interessierte Mitte rieb. Sie war eine Frau, die offensichtlich mit ihm schlafen wollte. Warum also sollte er sich dagegen wehren?

Fordernd erwiderte er ihren Kuss und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, um sie noch näher an sich zu spüren. So umschlungen lotste er sie weiter zum Bett und hielt erst an, als sie mit ihren Beinen gegen das Fußende stieß.

Ungeduldig geworden raffte er den Saum ihres Kleides und zog es ihr, mit einer kurzen Unterbrechung ihres Kusses, über den Kopf. Er konnte ihr breites Grinsen an seinem Mund spüren und wieder sah er sich darin bestätigt, dass sie es darauf hatte ankommen lassen, dass sie ihn bewusst verführt hatte. Diese Gryffindor brachte ihn noch um den Verstand.

Sie nestelte mit ihren schlanken Fingern an seinen restlichen Hemdsknöpfen herum und riss es schließlich in einem Anflug von Ungeduld auseinander. Kurz war Severus versucht sie zu schelten für diese Tat, aber die kleine Hand, die plötzlich zielsicher seinen harten Schritt erfasste, ließ ihn nur tief in Hermines Mund stöhnen. Bestätigend drängte er ihr sein Becken entgegen.

Es war Hermine, die sich schließlich von diesem hirnverdrehenden Kuss löste. Sie war entzückt über den dunklen, verlangenden Ausdruck in Snapes Augen. Keck leckte sie sich über die Lippen, als sie rückwärts aufs Bett rutschte und sich genüsslich im Lacken räkelte. Dabei ließ sie ihr Ziel nicht aus den Augen.

Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er schwer atmend seinen Blick an ihr rauf und runter streifen ließ. Sicher juckte es ihn in den Fingern zu ihr zu kommen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Auf seiner breiten Brust glänzte bereits ein leichter Schweißfilm.

Sie streckte die Hand aus, um ihn aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Er kam zu ihr. Langsam. Kniete sich über sie und küsste sie erneut, während er ungeduldig seine Hände über ihren nackten Körper wandern ließ. Gerade dachte sich Hermine, dass er eindeutig noch an seinem Feingefühl würde arbeiten müssen, als ihr Objekt der Begierde eine ihrer Brustwarzen in seinen Mund zog.

Erschauernd stieß Hermine wimmernde Laute aus, grub ihre Finger in seine langen Haare und ließ sie über seine Schultern streichen. Als seine Lippen wieder die ihren einfingen, drehte er sich mit ihr herum, sodass sie plötzlich auf ihm saß. Schmunzelnd nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass sie jetzt die Führung übernehmen sollte.

Der Herr will also verwöhnt werden?... bitte sehr... immerhin hatte auch sie Spaß daran einmal das Ruder in die Hand zu nehmen. Wer konnte schon von sich behaupten Snape einmal als wimmerndes Etwas unter sich zu haben?

Aufreizend küsste sie sich einen Weg über seine Brust zu seinem Nabel. Ein tiefes Grollen erschütterte ihn, was in Hermines Ohren einem Halleluja gleich kam. Oh sie würde Harry einen neuen Besen kaufen, um sich bei ihm für diese irre Idee zu bedanken.

Quälend langsam öffnete sie nun Severus' Gürtel und dann jeden einzelnen Knopf, der sie noch von ihrem Glück trennte. Der Zauberer musste sich schon sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht in seine Hose zu kommen. Diese schlanken Finger konnten aber auch verdammt aufreizend sein, sowie sie über seine Shorts strichen, nachdem Hermine ihm die Hose herunter gezogen hatte.

Verrückt machend zeichnete der Lockenkopf mit ihren Fingernägeln den Bund nach, um sich dann an den Hüftknochen darunter zu hacken. Hermine sah in tiefschwarze, glänzende Seen, die sie ungläubig und doch voller Erwartung beobachteten. Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ihm zuzuzwinkern, bevor sie ihn mit gezielten Bewegungen seiner Shorts entledigte.

Severus schloss erleichtert die Augen und ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen, als der einengende Stoff endlich verschwunden war. Hermine zog ihm mit einem Schmunzeln auch die Socken aus, was vom Bettkopf ein tiefes Grollen ertönen ließ.

Aha... da sind wir also empfindlich? Das sollte ich mir für mögliche Wiederholungen merken, dachte Hermine hinterhältig, während sie sich an seinen Oberschenkeln streichelnd wieder an ihm nach oben arbeitete.

Ihm klebten bereits ein paar Haarsträhnen an der Stirn und Severus versuchte beinahe zwanghaft seine Hände bei sich zu behalten und krallte sie gequält ins Lacken, als feine Fingerspitzen seine Hoden streiften.

Der Zauberer schlug die Augen auf und sah eine mehr als begehrliche junge Frau auf sich sitzen, die sich, den Blickkontakt mit ihm nicht unterbrechend langsam über seine stattliche Mitte beugte.

„Das verspricht interessant zu werden, Professor!", säuselte sie keck und nahm seine Eichel zwischen ihre Lippen.

Hermine hätte schreien können, als das tiefe Stöhnen Snapes ihre Ohren erreichte, da ihre eigene Erregung so in luftige Höhen gerissen wurde. Doch sie hatte leider den Mund voll und musste sich damit schließlich um den Ursprung ihrer Begierde kümmern.

Sie würde Harry zwei Besen kaufen!

Genüsslich verwöhnte Hermine ihren Fang und malte sich schon die nächsten Schritte aus. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser unerfahrene, schwarzhaarige Zauberer aber plötzlich seine Hände einsetzte, um sie ungeduldig weiter nach unten zu dirigieren. Mit einem anfangs erschrockenen und erstickten Quieken nahm sie ihn weiter auf und ließ ihre Zunge fleißig kreisen.

Haben also Blut geleckt, was?

„Oh, Merlin!"

Hermine war keine Minute an ihrer Arbeit und schon spürte sie, wie der Mann unter ihr erzitterte. Seine Hände zogen an ihrem Haar und Hermine hielt locker, während er sich in ihrem Mund ergoss.

Okay... so schnell hätte das nicht passieren dürfen, meinte Hermine in etwas mürrischer Stimmung, hatte sie doch eigentlich etwas länger mit ihm spielen wollen. Doch sie war nicht Hermine Granger, wenn sie so schnell aufgab. Mit etwas verzogener Miene schluckte sie das weiße Sekret in ihrem Mund hinunter.

Sie beobachtete Severus, der schwer atmend und mit geschlossenen Lidern den Kontraktionen seines Orgasmus erlag. Eine Hand lag träge auf dem Bett neben ihm und die andere über seinen Augen.

Ihn da so erledigt liegen zu sehen verschaffte Hermine eine gewisse Genugtuung. Na warte... wir sind hier noch lange nicht fertig.

_und was haltet ihr davon? War das eine Entschädigung oder wollt ihr mich steinigen? _

_egal was ihr mit mir tun oder mir zu der Story mitteilen wollt: ein Review ist immer willkommen und scheut euch nicht, ihn fleißig zu benutzen ;)_

_Ganz Liebe Grüße Liesl Snake_


End file.
